


Jack's Creative Art Project

by Irelandfaith1118



Category: Stargate SG-1, The Simpsons
Genre: International Fanworks Day 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9768170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irelandfaith1118/pseuds/Irelandfaith1118
Summary: Jack's way of paying the politicians back and contributing to the Boys and Girls club for Cassandra at the same time!





	

[](http://www.directupload.net)

Jack sat at his breakfast nook with a pen and paper beside him. He still could not believe that he had allowed Carter to talk him into this. He had never written a thing in his life. It was hard enough to get him to write his mission reports, how was he supposed to write something for the junior youth program? He knew Carter wanted to do it not only to support Cassandra but because of the reason. Since she had found out that Jack was a supporter of the local Boys and Girls Club, Cassandra had been spending all of her free time there. Well, this Friday the organization was putting on a benefit to help raise funds. Everyone who did anything with the organization was asked to do something in the creative arts format to sell at the auction. Yeah like he could write good enough to sell something!  
Jack loved Cassandra as if she were his own daughter and he hated to break her heart but he was afraid he may have to do just that. He reached over to pick up the phone, after moving all of the balled up pieces of paper out of his way, to call Carter and let her know that he just could not do it. Suddenly he was struck with an idea. The creative art did not necessarily mean it had to be something written. He could write something, sing something or he could act out something and he had been pretty darn good in drama in high school and college. Although military life may have stiffened him up a bit, he believed he could still perform pretty good and he had the best team to help him do just what he wanted to do!  
He called a meeting – everyone he needed was invited to his house for a cook-out. The plan had to be put together and they were running out of time. Cassandra had to have her art projects by the next Saturday so there really was not much time to do this. He just hoped he could get everyone to participate. He had found out that the local costume store had all of the items he needed except for Teal’c’s character but he could make him up to look like who he needed him to be – after all that was what he was planning on doing with most of them.  
After the meat was burned nice and crusty, the salads and desserts were placed on the table – the ice chest restocked with beer and lemonade – he told everyone his plan. They were going to put on a play for Cassie’s project. The moans and groans seemed to come from everyone but there were a few excited comments that give Jack hope so he told them his idea and laid out his plan. It would be very simple actually – they were going to portray their everyday job but it would be The Simpsons who would be working at the SGC – not them. He was actually very excited about the whole idea and could not wait to get it all together.  
First he called out each person sitting there and the character they would play. He could not help but laugh at some of the reactions he received. Homer – General Hammond, Marge – Doc (Janet), Lisa – Carter, Apu – Teal’c, Millhouse would be Daniel (of course), Ned as Siler, Waylon as Walter, Vala would most definitely be Edna Krabapple – not much needed to be done for her outfit. Mr. Burns would be played by Rodney Mackay, since Jack knew the chances of him getting Senator Kinsey to participate was highly unlikely. After all Jack thought who would make a better Mr. Burns than that disagreeable pain in the kester. Cameron and Cassandra just looked at each other – why were they here if they did not have a part in this. But Jack was not quite finished. He reached down and pulled out a pacifier for Cassandra and a clown outfit for Cameron and the table erupted in fits of laughter. Jack noticed however that Carter had not stopped laughing since Mackay had been informed that he was Mr. Burns.  
Teal’c, the one with the less words then anyone sitting at the table asked the one question no one else had even thought about. And surprisingly, he was very quick to come up with the answer on his own.  
“O’Neill, this show you speak of, it is your favorite show yet you do not have yourself as a character – why not? Or perhaps we have missed one – O’Neill – do you plan to play that rude, misbehaving young boy that you seem to laugh about so much! “  
And there it was in a nutshell – Jack’s way of letting everyone in the Senate, Pentagon, and the White House just what he thought of how his people were treated at the SGC – who better to let them all know how someone really felt than dear Bart Simpson. This play would be an innocent contribution to a needy cause but deep down inside his gut – Colonel Jack O’Neill was letting everyone know just how he felt about the budget cuts, the lock downs for more man power and most of all the distrustfulness that the power mongers showed each of these men and women under him every time they stepped through the gate to safe another politicians butt!  
They would put on the play – acting out a scene where the Simpsons actually save the world from impending doom, making sure to save each politician and show that they did nothing to help and when it was all over – no one would be the wiser that this was something they did everyday of their life.  
And he could not wait to get on that stage and sum it all up with just one saying “Eat my shorts, Kinsey!!”


End file.
